


قسمت اول:  فی فی به دکتر می رود ! سگبازی و دکتربازی (سگ بازی خانم دکترهای پولدار)

by 6dr



Series: داستان فیفی [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, petplay - Fandom, titboy - Fandom, عشق سگی
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, بالای شهر, برده, برده داری, برده ی جنسی, بردگی, بچه بازی, تجاوز, خانم دکتر, خردسال, خودآزاری, داف, دامپزشکی, دختر, دکتربازی, زن, زن سالاری, سادیسم, سکسی, سگبازی, سیکسیدورو, شهوانی, شوتا, شوتاکون, فانتزی, لاکچری, لوکس, مازوخیزم, مازوخیسم, پزشک, پزشکی, پسربچه, پولدار, کودک آزاری
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr
Summary: فیفی در این داستان یک سگ ماده نیست بلکه یک پسربچه ی 5 ساله ی دخترمانند است و بدنی لطیف و ظریف دارد . او یک کودک خیابانی کارتن خواب فقیر آواره بوده که در شهر قصه ی ما گدایی میکرده ؛ شهری که همه ی ساکنانش زنان و دختران بزرگسال و درشت هیکل و پولدار و تحصیلکرده هستند . این پسرک توسط چند دختر دانشجوی دوره ی فوق تخصص پزشکی پیدا شد و آنها او را به خانه برده اند و مادرخوانده ها و خاله خوانده های آنان او را به فرزندی گرفته اند که این خانمها هم همه دکتر فوق متخصص هستند . در این ماجراها بخاطر پولی که به پسرک میدهند او مجبور است به خواسته های سکسی این زنان تن در دهد و بدنش را به ایشان بفروشد ، در این ماجرای خاص نام پسرک توسط دخترها فیفی گذاشته شده و به عنوان برده ی جنسی سگ مانند در خانه شان زندگی میکند و حالا قرار است خانم دکتر های داستان با این پسربچه سکس کنند آن هم در مطب پزشکی ...نوشته ی سیکسیدورو
Relationships: ارباب/برده, دکتر/مریض, فیفی/حرمسرا, فیفی/خانم دکتر های پولدار, پزشک/بیمار
Series: داستان فیفی [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072277
Kudos: 1





	1. فی فی به دکتر می رود !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> فیفی در این داستان یک سگ ماده نیست بلکه یک پسربچه ی 5 ساله ی دخترمانند است و بدنی لطیف و ظریف دارد . او یک کودک خیابانی کارتن خواب فقیر آواره بوده که در شهر قصه ی ما گدایی میکرده ؛ شهری که همه ی ساکنانش زنان و دختران بزرگسال و درشت هیکل و پولدار و تحصیلکرده هستند . این پسرک توسط چند دختر دانشجوی دوره ی فوق تخصص پزشکی پیدا شد و آنها او را به خانه برده اند و مادرخوانده ها و خاله خوانده های آنان او را به فرزندی گرفته اند که این خانمها هم همه دکتر فوق متخصص هستند . در این ماجراها بخاطر پولی که به پسرک میدهند او مجبور است به خواسته های سکسی این زنان تن در دهد و بدنش را به ایشان بفروشد ، در این ماجرای خاص نام پسرک توسط دخترها فیفی گذاشته شده و به عنوان برده ی جنسی سگ مانند در خانه شان زندگی میکند و حالا قرار است خانم دکتر های داستان با این پسربچه سکس کنند آن هم در مطب پزشکی ...  
> 

### سگ شدن پسربچه فقیر به خاطر پول برای دخترهای پولدار و پزشک فوق متخصص بالای شهر و بازی کردن نقش دامپزشکی و تجاوز به پسرک

  
قسمت اول :  
شراره، شهرزاد، شقایق، شعله، شیدا، شیلا، ژیلا، ژاله، شاینا، شادی، آشا، و چند دختر دیگر که دخترهای پولدار و تحصیلکرده هستند، ثروتمندترین دوشیزگان شهر که در یکی از بالاترین و مجلل ترین و مرتفع ترین جاهای شهر تپه مانند با هم در یک سری خانه های بسیار بزرگ چندین طبقه ویلایی با باغهای سرسبز و آباد زندگی می کنند . تمام این دختران سطح بالا و مغرور پزشکان فوق متخصص هستند . هرکدام از این خانم دکتر ها همزمان چندین فوق تخصص را یکجا و باهم دارند. ایشان بسیار با فرهنگ و دارای شأن اجتماعی خیلی بالا هستند . در این شهر همه زن هستند اما بتازگی فقط یک پسر بچه پیدا شده که این پسربچه یک بچه فقیر آواره کارتن خواب بوده که خانم دکترهای ثروتمند طبقه اشرافی او را پیدا کرده اند و از او مثل یک سگ نگهداری می کنند و نام پسرک را فیفی گذاشته اند .فیفی حد اکثر 5 ساله است و خانم دکترهای این داستان اقلا 35 ساله هستند. خانم دکتر آشا خواهرخوانده فیفی شده و مادرخوانده اش خانم دکتر "رؤیا طبابت" یک حوری پزشکی و مهمترین پزشک و ثروتمندترین دکتر شهر و رئیس بیمارستان مرکزی آن است که پسرک را هم به فرزندی گرفته و آشا و فیفی باهم خواهربزرگ و برادرکوچک شده اند. دکتر رویاطبابت در داستانهای بعدی حضور بیشتری برای معاینه و تجاوز به پسرک پیدا میکند ولی فعلا در یک دانشگاه بزرگ در شهری خارجی برای گرفتن فوق تخصصهای بیشتری نزد بانو آردیلیا و کوردیلیا و دکتر ویکتوریا (که همه ملکه پزشکی هستند) درس میخواند و خانم دکتر آشا از غیبت مادرخوانده اش استفاده کرده و ترتیب چند برنامه تجاوز پزشکی به پسرک را داده که الان به ماجرای فیفی رسیده است . فیفی کودک کوچک و قدکوتاه زیبایی است و البته چون فقیر است و به پول نیاز دارد به خواسته خانم دکتر ها برای پول در منزل خانمهای پزشک به عنوان یک توله سگ زندگی میکند یعنی نقش یک سگ را بازی میکند . در حیاط خانه یک لانه چوبی شبیه لانه سگ برایش درست کرده اند و بالش و رختخواب و تشک دارد و آب و غذایش را در ظرفی به شکل ظرف غذای سگ میگذارند و لباسی بر تنش کرده اند که او را شکل سگ می نمایاند و یک قلاده قفل دار به گردنش بسته اند و با بندی محکم او را به دیوار اسیر کرده اند تا فرار نکند.  
یک شب شراره خانم با دوستانش فیفی را به مهمانی و پارتی می برد و فیفی را مثل یک سگ زیر میز شام میگذارند و بند قلاده اش را به پایه میز میبندند و غذا را زیر میز داخل ظروف سگی برایش میگذارند تا بخورد و حسابی سیر شود . فیفی از زیر میز ساقهای خوش تراش و صاف و رانهای تپل خانم دکتر های بدحجاب را می بیند و یک حالی می شود ...  
بعد از شام، فیفی را به توالت سگی توی حیاط می برند . سپس همه با هم به حمام میروند و لخت میشوند و سپس فیفی را هم برهنه میکنند و بعد او را با شامپوی بچه می شویند که البته وانمود میشود که شامپوی سگ است و بعد از حمام یک لباس سگی پشمالوی تمیز بر تن صاف و لطیف فیفی می کنند و دوباره قلاده اش را می بندند و و با هم پیاده در شهر راه می افتند و بعد از کمی راه رفتن چون فیفی خسته میشود او را بغل میکنند و به طرف بالاتر شهر می روند . شراره و شهرزاد و بقیه دخترها به فیفی میگویند که قرار است او را به مطب دامپزشکی ببرند تا خانم دامپزشک معاینه اش کند (که ایشان در اصل پزشک اطفال است اما نقش دامپزشک را بازی میکند) در راه رفتن به مطب که در ساعات دیروقت شب هست تعدادی از خانمهای سطح بالا که در همسایگی خانم دکتر های صاحب فیفی زندگی میکنند به دنبال ایشان راه می افتند تا به مطب برسند و معاینه را از نزدیک تماشا کنند .  
فیفی با اینکه خیلی ترسیده است اما حق حرف زدن ندارد تا هرچه بیشتر به سگ شبیه شود پس وظیفه دارد مانند یک سگ پارس کند و زبانش را بیشتر وقتها از دهانش بیرون بیاورد و له له کند که البته هر کاری را فقط به دستور دخترهایی که صاحبش هستند انجام می دهد زیرا فیفی خودش را به خانم دکترها فروخته و پولی که قرار است به او بدهند به این معنی است که ایشان فیفی را برای خودشان خریده اند... در طول راه که زمان نصفه شب و خیابان خلوت بوده است چند زن والا مقام از همسایگان به دنبال این گروه راه افتاده اند و به تماشای فیفی آمده اند .  
...بالاخره گروه به مطب می رسند . مطب دامپزشکی فرضی در یک ساختمان بسیار با شکوه و شیک و تمیز در جای بالاتری از شهر قرار دارد که البته در اصل یک مطب پزشکی کودکان است اما مدتها ست که مریضی ندارد چون همه بزرگ شده اند و فیفی تنها بچه شهر است . روی تابلوی مطب که نوشته بوده متخصص اطفال یک تابلویی چسبانده اند و نوشته اند :"دامپزشکی" ... پزشک این مطب خانم دکتر ژینوس است و دوستان و همکارانش خانم دکتر مژگان و خانم دکتر نازیلا به او کمک میکنند . ایشان فوق تخصص های زیادی در ارتباط با پزشکی کودکان دارند ولی وانمود می کنند که دامپزشک و دستیاران و پرستاران دامپزشکی هستند . آنها علاوه بر فوق تخصصهای بدن کودک، فوق تخصص روانپزشکی اطفال هم دارند که گویی در اینجا فیفی بیمار روانی خودآزار است که انگار خودش خواسته که توله سگ باشد (با اینکه او را مجبور به اینکار کرده اند) و خانمهای پزشک و روانپزشک کودک می خواهند او را معالجه کنند و فیفی هم این را پذیرفته که انگار خودش مقصر است که سگ شده با اینکه هم او را به سگ شدن مجبور کرده اند و هم به پذیرفتن این تقصیر وادار نموده اند ، و به نظر می آید که فیفی خودش خوشش می آید که توله سگ باشد و دوست دارد که توسط خانمهای طبقات بالای جامعه تحقیر شود و زیر سلطه ایشان باشد که البته آنها از او مراقبت و مواظبت هم می کنند و از نوازش آنها برخوردار میشود چون آنها علاوه بر سلطه گری مهربان هم هستند .فیفی علاوه بر اینکه به خاطر پول خودفروشی می کند از اسارت به دست خانم دکتر ها راضی است و ته دلش خوشش می آید و لذت می برد ...  
در مطب مثلا دامپزشکی همه خانمهای مثلا دامپزشک (پزشک کودک) و خانم دکتر های صاحب فیفی و خانمهای همسایه کاملا لخت شده اند و همدیگر را می مالند تا پستانها و کوس ایشان باد کند و سفت و متورم شود اما بعضی هایشان (ژینوس و مژگان و نازیلا) فقط روپوش سفید پزشکی دارند ، سپس فیفی را توی یک قفس اسیر و زندانی میکنند و قلاده اش را به حلقه کنار قفس میبندند و آنرا قفل میکنند تا فیفی این صحنه ها را تماشا کند و حشری شود . او وظیفه دارد برای رضایت خانم دکترهای محترم دائما واق واق و عوعو و پارس کند و زوزه بکشد و و ادای سگ در بیاورد. بعد او را از قفس بیرون آورده در رو ی تخت معاینه مثل یک سگ می نشانند و به او ماسک اکسیژن وصل میکنند سپس ماسک را برداشته و قلاده فیفی را به میله تخت می بندند و قفل زیپ لباسش را باز کرده و زیپش را تا آخر باز میکنند تا قسمتهای حساس بدنش کاملا بیرون از لباس قرار بگیرد ولی بخاطر لباس سگی هنوز شکل سگ است ، فیفی را روی تخت معاینه می خوابانند و خانم دکترها با گوشی پزشکی و دماسنج طبی و فشارسنج و سایر وسایل لازم بدنش را معاینه میکنند : دماسنج را توی سوراخ کونش فرو میکنند و فشارسنج را دور کیرش میبندند و باد می کنند تا فشارش را اندازه بگیرند و با گوشی پزشکی روی پشت و کمر و باسن و سینه و پستانها و شکمش میگذارند و صدای قلب و ریه و شکمش را گوش می دهند ....  
.. چون باید پشت و سپس جلوی بدن فیفی را معاینه کنند و او روی تشک تخت مطب دراز کشیده است ، برای معاینه هروقت به او دستور میدهند از آن طرف قرار گیرد (به او میگویند: از اون طرفی شو) فیفی موظف است مثل یک توله سگ روی تخت غلت بزند تا جهتش را عوض کند (و این غلت زدن برای وقت پودر زدن هم هست) فیفی باید نفس عمیق و تند بکشد و وقتی به او مبگویند "نفس بکش" وظیفه دارد با دهن تندتند تنفس عمیق کند و زبانش هم باید از دهانش بیرون آمده باشد و له له بزند مانند یک بچه سگ خسته از بازی ...  
حالا خانم دکتر ها روپش پزشکی شان را در می آورند و سایرین هم اگر مختصر چیزی تا قبل پوشیده بودند بیرون می آورند مثل شال و روسری بدحجاب و کفشهای پاشنه بلند شان را، و اکنون قفل و بند قلاده فیفی را کاملا باز می کنند و لباسش را بطور کامل در می آورند تا مانند همه خانمهای حاضر در مطب کاملا لخت و عور شود ، سپس او را می نشانند و دستان و پاهایش را با بند و طناب و تسمه می بندند و از عقب و جلو با گوشی و فشارسنج و دماسنج معاینه میکنند و بعد اورا باز و آزاد میکنند اما فیفی که پسر خوبی شده مطیع و رام و آرام است و فرار نمیکند و حرف خانم دکتر ها را گوش می دهد و مثل یک سگ وفادار فرمان میبرد...  
سپس به او دستور خوابیدن روی تخت و غلت زدن می دهند تا پشتش را پودر بزنند. پودری که به بدن فیفی میزنند در اصل پودر بچه است که وانمود میشود که این هم پودر مخصوص سگ است. بعد از پودر زدن ، خانمهای دکتر همه جای پشت بدن فیفی را با دست می مالند و ماساژ میدهند و دوباره به او دستور غلت زدن میدهند و او مجبور است اطاعت کند پس این با تمام جلوی بدن فیفی را پودر میزنند و حسابی مالش و ماساژ میدهند . این مالش و ماساژ برای همه جای بدن است : اولش که از پشت گردن و پشت و کمر و باسن وپشت ران و ساق و بعد هم تمام دست و زیربغل و پا و ران و ساق و زیر گلو و سینه و شکم و پستان و کیر فیفی که هم پودر بچه زده شده و هم ماساژش داده اند ...  
آنقدر بدن فیفی را کمی محکم تر میمالند و ماساژش میدهند تا فیفی به نفس نفس می افتد و له له می زند و حشری میشود و پستانها و کیرش باد و ورم میکند و آخر سر پزشکان متخصص کودک و سایر خانم دکتر های صاحب فیفی به نوبت چندتا چندتا در حضور این همه زنهای تماشاچی به فیفی تجاوز جنسی میکنند و کیر و پستانهای او را در کس خود قرار میدهند باز هم همچنان با گوشیهای پزشکی قلب و ریه و شکم فیفی را در حال تجاوز معاینه میکنند و ضربان قلب فیفی را که تندتر شده میشنوند و هرچه محکم تر بدن فیفی را مالش و فشار میدهند تا هم خودشان کیف کنند و هم حال فیفی خوب شود و سگبازی با این کار مهم فرجام می یابد و تا مدتها هرشب همین قصه و داستان تکرار میشود و بعضی شبها خانمهای دکتر کودکان به خانه شهلا و شهرزاد و شراره و ... می آیند و همه دور هم جمع میشوند و فیفی را مانند یک توله سگ در رختخواب در منزل میخوابانند و او را کاملا لخت در بغل میگیرند و چون فضا در خانه صمیمانه تر است او را "فیفی جون" صدا میزنند و بعد از نوازش زیاد به او تجاوز میکنند ...  
دخترهای داف دکتر در این داستان تمام ماجرا را فیلمبرداری کرده اند و برای خانم دکتر رویا و خواهرخوانده هایش دکتر گیتی و دکتر حوری و دکتر لیلی و سایر همکارانش مانند خانم دکتر گلابی و دکتر رکسانا فرستاده اند و مورد تشویق آنها قرار گرفته اند . از همان اول کار لحظات زیادی از ماجرا توسط خانم دکتر شهرزاد و خانم دکتر آشا فیلمبرداری شده که هردوی ایشان دکتر راهنما هستند ، در حین فیلمبرداری توضیحاتی هم برای خانمهای بیننده داده اند مثلا در راه مطب خانم شهرزاد میگوید: "دوستان سلام من شهرزاد هستم امشب به اتفاق بقیه ی خانوم دکترای همخونه م و خانومای همسایه داریم فیفی رو به مطب دامپزشکی میبریم البته مطب دکتر اطفاله اما بهش گفتیم دامپزشکیه تا تحقیرش کنیم قراره صحنه های ناجوری نشونتون بدیم امیدواریم خوشتون بیاد فقط موقع دیدنش خیلی جلق نزنین چون از همینجا میخوام ازتون دعوت کنم شما هم به جمع ما اضافه شین تا باهم به این پسربچه تجاوز کنیم ، بوس، بای !"  
بعدا پس از بازگشت دکتر رؤیا و همکارانش از سفر ، آنها هم یکبار دیگر تمام این سگبازی و دکتربازی ها را با فیفی تکرار میکنند ....  
بعدها فیفی یک بار در اثر یک طلسم جادویی تعدادی خانم طبیبه جادوگر به یک سگ تقریبا واقعی با قیافه بچه انسان تبدیل میشود که بدن صاف و زیبا و دم و لاله گوشهای نرم و حساسی دارد و زنهای بیشتری به او تجاوز میکنند و برای معالجه او هرچه بیشتر او را معاینه ی سکسی میکنند و بعد از معاینات و معالجات فراوان دوباره فیفی به آدم واقعی تبدیل میشود و ماجراهای دیگری اتفاق می افتد ...  



	2. dog slave boy فیفی به دکتر رویا خدمت میکند

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> فیفی در این داستان یک سگ ماده نیست بلکه یک پسربچه ی 5 ساله ی دخترمانند است و بدنی لطیف و ظریف دارد . او یک کودک خیابانی کارتن خواب فقیر آواره بوده که در شهر قصه ی ما گدایی میکرده ؛ شهری که همه ی ساکنانش زنان و دختران بزرگسال و درشت هیکل و پولدار و تحصیلکرده هستند . این پسرک توسط چند دختر دانشجوی دوره ی فوق تخصص پزشکی پیدا شد و آنها او را به خانه برده اند و مادرخوانده ها و خاله خوانده های آنان او را به فرزندی گرفته اند که این خانمها هم همه دکتر فوق متخصص هستند . در این ماجراها بخاطر پولی که به پسرک میدهند او مجبور است به خواسته های سکسی این زنان تن در دهد و بدنش را به ایشان بفروشد ، در این ماجرای خاص نام پسرک توسط دخترها فیفی گذاشته شده و به عنوان سگ در خانه شان زندگی میکند و حالا قرار است خانم دکتر های داستان با این پسربچه ی مریض سکس کنند آن هم در مطب پزشکی و درمانگاه و بیمارستان ...  
> الان مادرخوانده ها و خاله خوانده های دخترها که خیلی چاقتر و زیباتر و دارای سطح تحصیلات پزشکی خیلی بالاتری هستند قرار است بطرز خیلی سکسی تری به فیفی تجاوز کنند ...  
> 

  
فیفی در این داستان یک سگ ماده نیست بلکه یک پسربچه ی 5 ساله ی دخترمانند است و بدنی لطیف و ظریف دارد . او یک کودک خیابانی کارتن خواب فقیر آواره بوده که در شهر قصه ی ما گدایی میکرده ؛ شهری که همه ی ساکنانش زنان و دختران بزرگسال و درشت هیکل و پولدار و تحصیلکرده هستند . این پسرک توسط چند دختر دانشجوی دوره ی فوق تخصص پزشکی پیدا شد و آنها او را به خانه برده اند و مادرخوانده ها و خاله خوانده های آنان او را به فرزندی گرفته اند که این خانمها هم همه دکتر فوق متخصص هستند . در این ماجراها بخاطر پولی که به پسرک میدهند او مجبور است به خواسته های سکسی این زنان تن در دهد و بدنش را به ایشان بفروشد ، در این ماجرای خاص نام پسرک توسط دخترها فیفی گذاشته شده و به عنوان سگ در خانه شان زندگی میکند و حالا قرار است خانم دکتر های داستان با این پسربچه ی مریض سکس کنند آن هم در مطب پزشکی و درمانگاه و بیمارستان ...  
الان مادرخوانده ها و خاله خوانده های دخترها که خیلی چاقتر و زیباتر و دارای سطح تحصیلات پزشکی خیلی بالاتری هستند قرار است بطرز خیلی سکسی تری به فیفی تجاوز کنند ...  
دنباله ی قسمت اول :  
قسمت دوم:

... بالاخره خانم دکتر رؤیا طبابت و خواهرخوانده های ایشان از سفر علمی تحقیقاتی و آموزشی و فرهنگی شان بازگشتند و به منزل خودشان تشریف فرما شدند و البته اکنون بار علمی بیشتر و دانش فراوان تری بدست آورده اند و فوق تخصص های بیشتری کسب کرده اند پس شأن و طبقه ی اجتماعی و مقامشان بالاتر رفته است و صدالبته درآمد و ثروتشان هم بیشتر شده و همچنین در مدت اقامت در سرزمین بالاتر بدلیل فراوانی نعمت غذاهای بیشتری خورده اند و بسیار چاق تر و زیبا تر هم شده اند . خانم دکتر آشا و سایر خواهرخوانده های جوان اکنون در سالن منزل بسیار تمیز و زیبا به استقبال خانم های دکتر رؤیا و حوری و گیتی و لیلی آمده اند و دستان خانم های بزرگ خانه را می بوسند تا از آنان قدردانی کنند و البته فیفی را هم با قلاده بدست گرفته اند و او را وادار میکنند تا به بانوی بزرگ منزل و مالک اصلی خود احترام کند یعنی فیفی را مجبور می کنند روی چهار دست و پایش راه برود و به حالتی سجده مانند خم شود و کفش صاحبش را ببوسد و این باعث میشود فیفی در دلش احترام بیشتر و تواضع و ادب فراوانی به صاحبان بزرگوارش حس کند و احساس وفاداری و خدمت و وظیفه شناسی و بردگی بیشتری به او دست دهد و دلش بخواهد بیشتر از همیشه از فرمانهای مالکانش اطاعت کند ، خانم دکتر رؤیا از این همه ادب و قدرشناسی فیفی خوشش می آید و او را بغل میکند و در آغوش خود میگیرد و صورت و لبان فیفی را می بوسد  
خانم دکتر رؤیا با تحسین به دخترخوانده اش آشا نگاه میکند و میگوید: آفرین آشا ! چه توله سگ باادبی تربیت کردی !  
دکتر آشا با حالت غرور و افتخار همراه با ادب و تواضع نسبت به مادرخوانده اش درحالیکه کمی سرش را پایین می آورد میگوید: خواهش میکنم بانو ! سگ شماست! قابل شما رو نداره خانوم!  
... ایشان فیفی را در بغل خود به به اتاق خوابشان می برند سپس چمدانها را باز میکنند و سوغاتی ها را به دخترها میدهند و البته فیفی را فراموش نکرده اند چون فیلمهای بردگی و سگ شدن این پسربچه را که دخترها برایشان فرستاده اند قبلا دیده اند پس برای او یک قلاده ی جدید خیلی شیک و قشنگ و گرانقیمت هدیه آورده اند و فیفی از اینهمه توجه صاحبانش خوشحال و قدردان محبت ایشان است و اشک شوق در چشمانش حلقه میزند ولی شبیه حالت ناراحتی اسارت هم هست ... خانم رویا فیفی را در بغل میگیرد و همراه خواهرخوانده هایش در رختخوابش قدری استراحت میکند و فیفی را هم در آغوش خود میخواباند و صدالبته فیفی قدرشناس و سپاسگزار این بزرگواری صاحبانش هست که مجبور نیست در لانه ی تنگش در حیاط تنها بخوابد و چون خانم دکتر رویا عاشق فیفی است از این ببعد لانه ی جدید زیبا و تمیزی از جنس پلاستیک محکم فشرده و ضخیم و کلفت در هال منزل قرار داده اند تا دیگر داخل خانه بماند چون این روزها هوا دارد کم کم سرد میشود و فیفی نمیتواند در حیاط بماند ... البته با اینکه رؤیا خانم مهربان تر و بزرگوار تر است و بهتر و بیشتر این پسرک دخترمانند سگ نما را نوازش می کند اما خیلی محکم تر و جدی تر است و قلاده ی فیفی را همیشه محکم تر در دست می گیرد و به او اجازه ی آزادی و بازی کمتری می دهد و روی تربیت فیفی خیلی سختگیر تر است و روی امور بهداشتی و نظافت فیفی حساس تر است ، همچنین برای تربیت جنسی و سکسی و معاینات بدن فیفی خیلی منظم تر و با انظباط تر و با سختگیری بیشتر عمل می کند ... خانم دکتر رؤیا طبابت در داخل هال جلوی سایر خانمها قلاده ی فیفی را در دست میگیرد و او را راه می برد و با جدیت مثل یک معلم سختگیر به او دستور می دهد و بر سر او کمی داد میزند و فیفی وظیفه دارد اطاعت کند و هرجا اشتباه کند خانم دکتر برای تنبیه فیفی موقع معاینه ی پزشکی بدن این پسربچه ی سگ شده را محکم تر فشار می دهد و سکس با او را محکمتر انجام می دهد .... البته فیفی میداند که فرمان بردن از خانم دکتر رؤیا برای خودش هم خوب است چون ایشان یک پزشک فوق متخصص است و صلاح فیفی را بهتر میداند ؛ فیفی خودش هم خوشش می آید که رؤیا خانم به او زور بگوید و از این وضع لذت میبرد چون فیفی کمی زورشنو است ....

یک روز بعد از ظهر همکار خانم دکتر رؤیا طبابت یعنی خانم دکتر رکسانا گلابی به منزل ایشان تشریف می آورند و البته تنی چند از دانشجویان ایشان در دانشگاه پزشکی هم همراهشان هستند (که اینان دخترخوانده های خانم دکتر گلابی هم هستند). در این مهمانی خانم دکتر رؤیا درحالیکه سر بند چرمی قلاده ی فیفی را در دست دارد روی مبل روبروی خانم دکتر رکسانا نشسته و با وی صحبت میکند ، فیفی هم در پایین پای رؤیا خانم روی زمین به حالت سگی نشسته و سرش را بخاطر ادب پایین گرفته و به زمین نگاه میکند اما حرفهای خانمها درباره ی خودش را گوش میکند ؛ بقیه ی خانمها در جای دیگر هال خانه باهمدیگر حرف میزنند و انگار حرف زدن رؤیا خانم و رکسانا خانم خصوصی تر است...  
رؤیا خانم میگوید : "رکساناجون! سگ منو میپسندی؟! اسمش فیفیه!"  
رکسانا خانم در حین نگاه مهربان به فیفی میگوید: "آره عزیزم چه سگ خوبیه! چه اسم قشنگی روش گذاشتین! فیفی! مثل خودش خیلی خوشگله!" (البته دکترگلابی بارها فیفی را در حالت معمولی دیده و معاینه کرده اما جوری حرف میزند که انگار تازه او را دیده چون از بس فیفی زیبا شده برای همه تازگی دارد) و خانم دکتر گلابی خم میشود و سر فیفی را نوازش میکند و به او میگوید:"چه توله سگ خوشگلی! نازی!" و فیفی هم طبق وظیفه اش مثل یک سگ باادب واق واق میکند و رکسانا خانم دوباره روی مبل جای میگیرد.  
رؤیاخانم: "هم خوشگله هم خیلی خوب تربیت شده!"  
رکساناخانم(در حالی که چشمانش کمی گرد شده): "اهه؟ جدی؟ مگه چجوری تربیت شده؟"  
رؤیا(با یک حالت مغرورانه): "هرچی بهش میگم گوش میکنه!" و بلافاصله بعد از گفتن این حرف رؤیا خانم از جایش بلند میشود و و بند قلاده ی فیفی را میکشد و از بالا به پایین به فیفی نگاه میکند و با حالتی زورگویانه به فیفی میگوید: "یالا زود باش پای خانوم دکتر گلابی رو ببوس! ایشون تا حالا بهت خیلی لطف کرده! باید ازشون تشکر کنی و بهشون احترام بگذاری !" (و منظور دکتر رویا از "لطف" کمک مالی و کارهای پزشکی و مراقبت و معلمی رکسانا خانم برای این پسربچه است) و فیفی هم برای گوش کردن به حرف صاحبش و هم بخاطر کشیده شدن بند قلاده اش مجبور میشود اطاعت کند و چهار دست و پا به طرف پای خانم دکتر رکساناگلابی حرکت میکند و نوک پای ایشان را از روی کفششان میبوسد؛ البته دکتر رویا هم خم شده و با دست پس گردن و پشت سر فیفی را آرام کمی به پایین فشار میدهد تا فیفی را بهتر مجبور به این احترام گذاشتن کند و البته فیفی را هم بیشتر تحقیر کند ؛ و پس از لحظاتی رؤیا خانم فیفی را بلند میکند و بغل میکند و دوباره روی مبل مینشیند و فیفی را روی پایش میگذارد و به حرف زدن با خانم دکتر گلابی ادامه میدهد: "میبینی رکسانا جون چطوری به حرفم گوش میکنه؟"  
رکسانا خانم درحالیکه از این احترام گذاشتن فیفی خیلی خوشش آمده و لذت برده با حالتی ذوق زده و چشمانی از حدقه بیرون زده میگوید: آره! ببینم رؤیاجون برای چی اینقده بهت احترام میذاره و حرفتو گوش میده ؟ چون مادرخونده و بزرگترشی یا چون خیلی چاق و چله و هیکل گنده ای یا چون بهش زور میگی یا ازت میترسه یا چون دکتری یا چون پولداری قراره بهش پول حسابی بدی و خرجشو میدی... یا اینکه خودآزاری داره ؟ ...  
رؤیا خانم با قیافه ی متفکرانه اما بدون مکث جواب میدهد : فکر کنم بخاطر همه ی اینا !  
رکسانا: "ا چه خوب ! چه جوری تونستی اینقدر خوب تربیتش کنی رویاجون؟!"  
رؤیا: "هربار که به حرفم گوش میده جایزه ش میدم و ناز و نوازشش میکنم مثل الان!" (و رویا خانم درحالیکه سر و پشت فیفی را نوازش میکند در این لحظه نگاه مهربانی به فیفی می اندازد و فیفی هم از نوازش لذت میبرد) و رویاخانم ادامه میدهد:"هردفه م که هرچند غیرعمدی اشتباه میکنه حسابی تنبیهش میکنم ؛ یه تنبیه سکسی! جاهای حساس بدنشو حسابی فشار میدم تا ادب بشه!"  
رکسانا: "چه خوب! (درحالیکه با دلسوزی به فیفی نگاه میکند:) اما حالا طفلکی با این تنبیها اذیت نمیشه؟"  
رویا: "نه خیر! خیلی هم کیف میکنه! براشم خوبه! (و درحالیکه صدایش را آهسته میکند که یعنی کس دیگری نشنود ادامه میدهد:)بین خودمون باشه! خودشم همینجوری دلش میخواد! آخه میدونی فیفی یه کم زورشنو هه! نازیلاجون که روانپزشکش بوده به آشاجون گفته براش خوبه که زور بشنوه ! برا همینم آشاجون چندبار محکم به زور بچه رو کرده! دکتر سیما هم که استاد نازیلا جونه وقتی بچه رو معاینه کرده همین نسخه رو داده! گفته که برای فیفی هم زورشنوی خوبه هم جلب توجه! سیماجون به من گفته که بچه رو هم باید اسیر کنم و قلاده به گردنش ببندم هم بهش زور بگم هم جلوی چشم یه عالمه زن بهش تجاوز کنم چون این بچه احتیاج به توجه داره! برای همین ما اینجا این پسربچه رو به بردگی گرفتیم و مثل یه سگ باهاش رفتار میکنیم ! یعنی اولش نقشه ی آشا بود ولی بقیه مون کار رو ادامه دادیم ، بخاطر همینم من به آشا و بقیه ی دخترا کلی جایزه دادم و تشویقشون کردم ؛ توی نمره درساشون تو دانشکده ی پزشکیم تأثیر دادم!"  
رکسانا: "آفرین به تو رویا جون که اینقدر دخترا و دانشجوهاتو خوب آموزش دادی!"  
رؤیا: "آره جونی! من هم به سلامت فیفی اهمیت میدم هم به پیشرفت دخترخونده هام!"  
رکسانا: "پس یعنی این قلاده و لونه نسخه ی دکتر روانپزشکشه ؟"  
رؤیا: "آره عزیزم! دکتر سیما خیلی سفارش کرده که همش دائما باید مثل سگ باهاش رفتار بشه تا هرچی زودتر حالش خوب بشه!" در این لحظه دکتر رویا دوباره صدایش را آهسته میکند و میگوید:"البته راستشو بخوای خودمون مجبورش کردیم زورشنو بشه اما از اولش خودشم زمینه شو داشته برا همینم همراه دکتر سیما و نازیلا این نقشه رو کشیدیم که مجبورش کنیم خودشم قبول کنه زورشنو باشه و تازه قبول داشته باشه که تقصیر خودشه که خودآزاری داره بااینکه ماها خودمون هم مجبورش کردیم زور بشنوه هم به عنوان بیمار روحی خودآزار باهاش اینجوری رفتار کنیم!!!"  
رکسانا: "چه جالب!" (و با حالتی کنجکاوانه ادامه میدهد): "حالا توی خونه چه جوریا بخاطر مریضیش ازش مراقبت میکنی؟"  
رؤیا خانم: "مثلا یه شب توی خونه که خودم و همه ی خواهرا و دخترا با مانتوی باز و زیرش لخت بودیم بند قلاده شو دستم گرفته بودم و توی هال راهش میبردم و زیپ این لباس مخصوص سگیشو هم باز کرده بودم دیدم طفلکی کیرش بی اختیار یه کم راست شده (و رویا درحالیکه صدایش را کمی آهسته میکند یواشکی میگوید:) چون آخه وقتی تحقیرش میکنم بیچاره تحریک جنسی میشه ! ( و دوباره بلندی صدای رؤیا خانم معمولی میشود:) کمی بلند سرش داد زدم : "آی توله سگ بی تربیت! کیرت برای صاحابت راست شده؟ الان تنیهت میکنم که ادب بشی!" اونوقت خم شدم با کف انگشتام به جلو و زیر آلتش چندتا سیلی ملایم زدم و کم کم یه کم محکمتر بهش سیلی زدم! حوری و لیلی هم از دو طرف به پستوناش سیلی میزدن! منم همینجوری که به کیر و شیکمش سیلی میزدم دعواش میکردم:"آره؟ کیرت برای صاحبات دراز شده پسره ی بی تربیت؟" اونوقت اونم یه کمی اشکش در میومد و به آه و ناله و هق هق میافتاد منم سرش داد میزدم که:"خبه خبه! حقته یالا له له کن توله سگ!"  
رکسانا خانم (درحالیکه تقریبا هیجان زده و چشمانش گرد شده و از هیجان قضیه به نفس زدن افتاده حرف رویا را با یک حالت ذوق زدگی قطع میکند): ببینم اینجوری بیشتر تحریک شد؟ آره؟!"  
دکتر رؤیا: آره عزیزم! کیر و پستوناش سفت تر شد و به نفس نفس افتاد و چون همونجا رختخواب روی زمین پهن بود خوابوندمش و با کمک خواهرا مالش و ماساژش دادیم و من روی کیرش نشستم و توی کوصم فرو کردم و همینطوری به تحقیرش ادامه دادم:"تو باید همیشه به حرفم گوش بدی! من صاحبتم سگ بی صاحاب!" وقتی این حرفا رو بهش میزدم با گوشی پزشکی صدای قلبشو که گوش میدادم شنیدم خیلی تندتر میزنه! اون شب چندبار خیلی خوب ارگاسمش کردم! خودمونم خیلی کیف کردیم با چندبار انزال! هرچی برای فیفی زورشنوی خوبه برای ما هم زور گفتن بهش تحریک کننده س!"  
دکتر رکسانا(با اشتیاق زیاد): "رؤیا جون میذاری منم از سگت استفاده کنم؟!"  
دکتر رویا: "آره جونی! برای تحقیر بیشترش باید صاحبای بیشتری داشته باشه! برای خودشم بهتره !"  
دکتر رکسانا گلابی (با شوق و هیجان و خوشحالی زیاد): "پس میشه خانوم دکتر سیب رو هم با دستیاراش خبر کنم بیان اینجا؟"  
دکتر رؤیا طبابت (با خوشحالی بسیار): "آره عزیزم! چه بهتر که تعدادمون بیشتر بشه تا بهتر از عهده ی کار این بچه بربیایم!"  
(در این حالت فیفی که این حرفها را شنیده یک حس ترس و هیجان ولی حشری پیدا کرده اما نمیتواند چیزی بگوید چون وظیفه دارد سگ باشد)  
دکتر گلابی درحالیکه گوشی موبایل گرانقیمتش را از کیف زنانه ی گران و شیکش در می آورد به دکتر طبابت با هیجان می گوید : "پس همین حالا بهش زنگ میزنم!" و شماره ی دکتر سیب را میگیرد و با هیجان و خوشحالی به او میگوید:"خانوم دکتر سیب! ... امشب بیاین اینجا خونه ی خانوم دکتر طبابت تا با هم دسته جمعی فیفی رو ماینه کنیم! ... آره! همون پسره که چند شب خونه ی من بود و همگی باهم ماینه ش کردیم! ... آره همونی که فیلم سگ شدنشو باهم دیدیم شما گفتی کاش منم این سگو داشتم! ... باشه عزیزم! منتظرتون هستم! ... بوس بای بای!" و خانم دکتر گلابی رو به خانم دکتر طبابت می کند و می گوید:"خانوم دکتر سیب خیلی خوشحال و هیجان زده بود که میتونه دوباره این بچه رو ببینه و ماینه کنه! آخه توی همین مدت کوتاه دلش برای بچه هه خیلی تنگ شده بوده! سلام رسوند گفت خیلی زود میاد تا قبل از شام اینجاس!"  
(در این لحظه فیفی در دلش میگوید:"وای! خانوم دکتر سیب؟ همون که قبلا تو خونه ی مامان گلابی منو ماینه کرده بوده؟ چقدر ازش خجالت میکشم!")  
رکسانا:"حالا رؤیاجون برنامه مون برا امشب چیه؟"  
رؤیا:"قراره توی یه بیمارستان فیفی رو ماینه کنیم اما یعنی مثلا دامپزشکیه بعدشم بهش تجاوز کنیم! عین همون کاری که دخترام باهاش کردن اما این بار با تجهیزات بیشتر پزشکی و با تعداد بیشتر خانوما با فوق تخصای بیشتر! تازه شم قراره خانومای فیلمساز از تلویزیون بیان همه شو فیلمبرداری کنن چون میخوان توی برنامه ی مستند پزشکی نشونش بدن! خانوم دکتر سیما که خودشم قراره بیاد گفته که اینجوری برای فیفی بهتره چون جلب توجه بیشتر برای سلامتی روحیه ش خیلی خوبه!"  
رکسانا با ذوق زدگی:"آخ جون چه خوب! لحظه شماری میکنم تا شب زودتر برسه بتونیم ماینه ش کنیم و به همه نشونش بدیم!"  
(و این حرفها این دو بانوی محترم را حشری کرده و کم کم کس هایشان خیس میشود)  
بیچاره فیفی! هر لحظه که میگذرد این پسربچه نگران تر میشود و باوجوداینکه قرار است خانم دکترها حالش را خوب کنند خیلی میترسد و قلبش تندتر میزند .......

...اکنون نزدیک غروب است و مقامات پایین تر و خانمهای آشپز شام را آماده کرده اند و اکنون در ساعات اولیه ی شب خانمهای بلندمرتبه ی عمارت همراه میهمانان گرامیشان شام را میل می فرمایند و این بار هم برای تحقیر فیفی غذایش را در ظروف سگی می گذارند و ظرف شامش را زیر میز می گذارند و باز هم قلاده اش را به پایه ی میز می بندند تا فرار نکند البته فیفی سگ وفاداری است و خودش هم نمیخواهد فرار کند . او در حین خوردن آب و غذا با زبانش از زیر میز پاهای چاق و نیمه برهنه ی خانم ها را می بیند و حال خاصی پیدا می کند و چون میداند قرار است امشب چه بلایی به سرش بیاورند لحظه به لحظه حالش بدتر میشود ، اما حال خانمها خیلی هم بهتر نیست، آنها با اینکه خیلی مغرورند اما نمیتوانند از فکر برنامه امشب بیرون بیایند و کسهایشان خیس شده، آنها بعد از شام یک حمام درست و حسابی می خواهند!  
وقتی همه ی خانواده و مهمانان و فیفی حسابی سیر شدند بعد از توالت رفتن ، همه با هم به حمام مجلل و بزرگ و باشکوه منزل میروند تا خودشان و فیفی را بشویند تا برای برنامه امشب آماده باشند چون میخواهند نزد خانمهای پزشک بسیار محترمی بروند و برای دیدن این بانوان محترمه باید خیلی تمیز باشند ... در داخل حمام ، زنان دسته جمعی همدیگر را می شویند و باهم چندتایی بدن برهنه ی فیفی را هم با آب و شامپوی بچه (که یعنی مثلا شامپوی سگ است) می شویند و آب می کشند ، بدنهای لخت خانم ها مخصوصا آنهایی که این چند روز از راه رسیده اند و خیلی چاق تر هستند بسیار زیبا ست و فیفی با دیدن این بدنها کمی شهوتی میشود ولی خود خانمها خیلی شهوتی تر شده اند چون بدن لخت فیفی را پس از مدتی امشب دیده اند و البته مالیدن بدن ها با دست موقع شستشو فضا را شهوانی تر کرده مخصوصا که فیفی دوباره دستان تپل و حریص خانم ها را روی بدنش حس کرده و روحیه ی شهوتی پیدا کرده و حشری شده و حال عجیبی به فیفی دست میدهد و همین حالی که پیدا کرده باعث روحیه ی تسلیم و اطاعت بیشتری در او شده و از نظر ذهنی و روانی آمادگی بیشتری برای معاینه شدن امشب پیدا کرده ...  
بعد از خشک کردن فیفی با حوله ی مخصوصش لباس سگی پشمالوی تمیز را بر تن او میکنند و بعد هم خود خانمها لباسشان را می پوشند تا به فیفی را به دیدار دکترهای اطفال مثلا دامپزشک ببرند ، در لحظات حوله و سشوار کشیدن و غیره و لباس بر تن کردن فیفی یک حالت رخوت و مستی و سستی دارد و حال خودش را نمی فهمد و خیلی رام و مطیع شده و انگار اینبار فقط قضیه ی نیاز به پول و خودفروختگی نیست که او را مجبور به حرف شنوی کرده بلکه بدنش نیاز نوازش را حس میکند پس خودش را در دستان خانم ها رها کرده ...  
وقتی لباس پشمالوی سگی مخصوص فیفی را بر تنش میکنند کیر دراز ولی هنوز نرم او را وسط دو پستانش قرار میدهند و زیپ آن را میبندند و قلاده را به گردنش می آندازند، این تنها لباسی است که الان فیفی بر تن دارد اما به اندازه ی کافی گرم و نرم است و از سرمای پاییزی او را حفظ میکند، خانمها هم لباسهای گرانقمیتشان را بر تن خود میکنند اما زیر آن لباسها چیز دیگری نپوشیده اند و فقط لباس رو مخصوص بیرون را به تن کرده اند اما آنها سردشان نمیشود چون هم چاق هستند و هم به خاطر عشق به فیفی خیلی داغ شده اند!  
... اکنون خانمها در کوچه و خیابان هستند و خانم دکتر رؤیا طبابت فیفی را بغل کرده و سر بند قلاده اش را در دستش گرفته و خانم های دکتر گیتی و دکتر لیلی و دکتر حوری و خانم دکتر سیب و خانم دکتر گلابی کنار ایشان ایستاده اند و منتظر هستند تا دخترها خانمهای همسایه را برای برنامه ی امشب خبر کنند، فیفی حال خودش را نمی فهمد و خیلی دلهره دارد مخصوصا که قرار است معاینه ی امشب خیلی سکسی تر و سگی تر از دفعه ی قبل باشد... دخترها در خانه ی همسایه ها را میزنند و خانمهای همسایه یکی یکی از خانه بیرون می آیند و آنها هم لباسهای شیک و قشنگی پوشیده اند درست مثل خانمهای خانه ای که صاحب فیفی هستند. این بار خانمهای بیشتری مشتاق به تماشای معاینه ی بدن فیفی هستند چون فیلم فیفی جاهای زیادی پخش شده و دست به دست گشته و زنهای بیشتری از وجود فیفی باخبر شده اند و مشتاقانه و حریصانه چشمشان بدنبال فیفی است، وقتی خانمهای صاحبخانه و مالک فیفی براه می افتند زنان زیادی به آنها می پیوندند و از دکتر رؤیا می پرسند: "ببخشین خانوم دکتر!، ما هم میتونیم کمکتون کنیم؟" و خانم دکتر طبابت با هیجان و شهوت و با چشمان گرد شده سرش را به علامت تأیید تکان میدهد و با نفس های به شماره افتاده به ایشان جواب می دهد:"بله! هرچی تعدادمون بیشتر باشه بهتره!" و تمام این تعداد زیاد خانمهای پولدار برای حرکت به طرف بیمارستان محل قرار آماده شده اند که ناگهان خانم گزارشگر برنامه ی پزشکی تلویزیون با همکار تصویربردارش از راه میرسند، این دو (که خودشان هم پزشک هستند و در رشته ی اختصاصی خبرنگاری پزشکی درس خوانده اند) به طرف خانم دکتر رؤیا می آیند و در حین حرکت پیاده گزارش تهیه میکنند و سؤالاتشان را از مالکان فیفی می پرسند: "با سلام به خانومهای بیننده ی توی خونه، در خدمت سرکار خانوم دکتر رؤیا طبابت -از رؤسای محترمه ی بیمارستان بزرگ شهر- هستیم ، همونطور که در تصویر مشاهده میکنین ایشون یه توله سگ دارن به اسم فیفی!" (در این لحظه فیفی از خجالت سرخ میشود چون دوربین یک لحظه صورت زیبای فیفی را میگیرد) و خانم خبرنگار ادامه میدهد:"بله! همون فیفی که فیلماش دست به دست میچرخه و همه ی شما خانومای شهر خیلی دوستش دارین!" (و فیفی بیشتر خجالت می کشد) "مطمئنم همتون عاشق این پسربچه هستین برا همین میخوایم ازش گزارش کاملی تو اخبار پزشکی نشون بدیم!"  
و خانم خبرنگار میکروفون را به سوی رؤیاخانم میگیرد و میپرسد: "سرکار خانم دکتر رؤیا طبابت! شما به عنوان استاد برجسته ی دانشگاه پزشکی که استاد خود بنده هم بودین، همیشه میگفتین که دکتر باید روی بیمارش مسلط باشه، آیا الان هم به دلیل همین اصل مهمه که به گردن فیفی جون قلاده بستین؟"  
دکتر طبابت(با انرژی و محکم و چشمان گرد):"بله دقیقا! و این بچه باید یاد بگیره که از دکترش حرف شنوی داشته باشه! ولی مهمتر اینه که این یه پسره، پس باید ما خانوما بهش زور بگیم!"  
خانم خبرنگار:"خانوم دکتر طبابت! آیا قراره معاینه ی امشب هم مثل دفعه ی قبل باشه؟"  
دکتر طبابت (با یک حالت محکم و شهوتی):"البته بطور کلی همون کارا رو میکنیم اما اینبار معاینات خیلی بیشتری روی بدن این بچه انجام میدیم با تجهیزات و امکانات پزشکی پیشرفته تر ، ولی قراره این دفه فشار خیلی بیشتری بهش بیاریم تا حالش بهتر خوب بشه!" (در این لحظه فیفی بیشتر دلهره پیدا میکند و از ترس قلبش تندتر میزند و چون در آغوش رؤیا خانم است دکتر رؤیا تپش قلب بچه را بهتر در دستانش حس میکند و لبخند ملایم مغرورانه ای میزند)  
در این هنگام خانمهای همسایه با کیف و کفش و لباسهای گرانقیمت و قشنگشان آماده شده اند تا به سمت بیمارستان حرکت کنند پس گروه خانمهای پزشک و همسایگان قدم زنان راهی میشوند و بقیه ی مصاحبه در حال راه رفتن انجام میشود:  
خانم خبرنگار:"خانوم دکتر! آیا شما مدیر اصلی و برنامه ریز این برنامه و رئیس گروه پزشکی هستین؟"  
خانم دکتر طبابت:"نه کاملا! همون طور که قبلن دیدین این یه کار گروهیه و ما چندنفری مدیریتش میکنیم تا این پسربچه زودتر معالجه بشه!"  
خانم خبرنگار:"میشه درباره ی روش کار و همکاراتون بیشتر توضیح بدین؟"  
دکترطبابت:"بله! من و خواهرخونده هام خانومای دکتر لیلی و حوری و گیتی و همینطور دکترهای قبلیش خانومها دکتر گلابی و دکتر سیب به همراه روانپزشک فوق متخصص کودک خانوم دکتر سیما مدیرای این تیم پزشکی هستیم و خانوم دکتر قهوه ای فوق تخصص کودک که قراره نقش دامپزشک رو بازی کنن همراه تیم پزشکیشون و خانوم دکترها ژینوس و نازیلا و مژگان هم دستیار این عملیات پزشکی هستن و تمام دخترخونده هامون هم بعنوان پرستار میخوان کمکمون کنن و خانومای همسایه هم قراره تماشاچی این ماجرا باشن! البته چون تعدادشون خیلی زیاده نمیتونم اسم همشونو اینجا بگم ولی همینجا از همشون بخاطر کمکاشون تشکر میکنم!"  
خانم خبرنگار رو به دوربین میکند و میگوید:"بینندگان عزیز! تا لحظاتی دیگر با بقیه ی خانومای دکتر اصلی مصاحبه میکنیم تا اطلاعات دقیق تری به شما خانومای محترم توی منزل ارائه کنیم! البته همونطور که سرکارخانوم دکتر رؤیا طبابت فرمودن با همه نمیتونیم مصاحبه کنیم چون وقت برنامه کمه اما اسم همه رو تو تیتراژ آخر برنامه میاریم تا باهاشون آشنا بشین!"  
گروه بزرگ خانمها با خوشحالی و شادی به طرف محل قرار حرکت میکنند و با هم با خنده و شوخی و شادی و خوشحالی حرف میزنند طوری که انگار قرار است به جشن و مهمانی و عروسی بروند ؛ و فقط این میان فیفی بیچاره ترس و دلهره و اضطراب دارد که قرار است این گروه پزشکان امشب چه بلایی بر سر بدنش بیاورند ...

ادامه دارد ...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [doc "dog-boy" - Dog role play and Doctor play (Rich lady doctors dog playing) - Fifi story, part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288824) by [6dr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr)




End file.
